DBGT Final Movie: King Azy
by MarkyMark52489
Summary: The evil King Azy has locked Goku and Vegeta in his palace forever unless they can work together and find a way to break free out heros are gonners!


Final DBGT movie

by: Mark Barlow

Intro: Around fifty years after taking out Omega Shenron, Goku and Vegeta meet up in Other World after Vegeta died from a peaceful, natural death. Because Vegeta helped out against Super Android 17 and Omega, he was forgiven of all his past faults. As Goku was training, just incase the universe ever needed him again, Vegeta came to Other World. He looked just as he did when he fought alongside Goku in the Omega fight. "Welcome to Other World," Goku yelled at Vegeta as he came closer to him. Vegeta had a smirk on his face like he usually has. "Its been awhile hasn't it Kakarot," Vegeta said from five feet away. Goku had been training on top of a high hill with many other fighters from the Northern Quadrant of the galaxy. When he was done, Goku walked over to Vegeta and began to ask questions like, "Is Earth ok? Is the gang still together?", and "Is the dragonballs still in one piece?" After two hours of talking, Goku and Vegeta decided that it was finally time for them to settle the score. They both went off to a shore side plateau where the water crashed against the rocks below. Vegeta and Goku both started out as Super Saiyan Four's, making sure that they were at top strength. As they powered up to their max's, Vegeta jumped off the ground charging at Goku in mid air. Goku staid his ground and continued to power up. When Vegeta got one inch from Goku's face with a bawled fist, Goku let out a loud yell. This threw Vegeta back over the cliff. He didn't fall to the rocks but instead he floated where Goku couldn't see him. As Goku walked over to check on Vegeta, he sprung up from his floating point and kicked Goku in his right side. Vegeta close-lined Goku back onto the frond and flew high into the air. He prepared a Final Shine attack but before he fired it, Goku had already gotten up and vanished from the cliff. Vegeta searched the area by looking everywhere from his position in the sky. Goku was nowhere to be found. "Kakarot where are you? This is no time to run away," Vegeta yelled out. Out from behind Vegeta, Goku grabbed Vegeta into a headlock. When this happened both of them were teleported to another planet. Goku let go to say, "What happened?" The new place they where at was a palace with many weird symbols on the walls.

King Azy: Further inspecting the palace, Vegeta and Goku found a long hallway with the symbols all the way down the walls. All of them looked like a spiral (close to ). "The only way to find out who teleported us here is to move on," Vegeta said. "So," Goku said, "where do you think we are?""Hell if I know," Vegeta told Goku in a rude, loud voice. "It doesn't mean that you have to be mean about it," Goku said. The hallway got larger as they walked down it. At the end of it there was a huge thrown with a golden staff sticking out of a post next to it. Goku went over to it and pulled it out. "Hey, this reminds me of my Power pole, only gold," Goku said. Vegeta sat on the thrown tired from his and Goku's little scrimmage. "It looks like a regular thrown to me," Vegeta exclaimed. "Now your King Vegeta," Goku said laughing. Vegeta was furious because Goku was making fun of his father's name. Out from behind the thrown a door opened. A tall, yellow man stepped out. "Welcome to my palace! My name is King Azy," the man said. He had two short horns coming out of his head (like the ogres from Other World) and a long dinosaurs-like tail. "Where are we," demanded Vegeta. "You are here to fight me," King Azy proclaimed. He started to power up in front of them. All the spirals on the walls lit up with a bright yellow glow. With a flash, the spirals disappeared from the walls. "What happened," questioned Goku to the king. "You now can't leave! You, Vegeta, and I are all stuck in hear forever!" Vegeta stood up and rushed in to attack King Azy as fast as he could but the king vanished before he could get to him. Azy reappeared above Vegeta and came down with a thud, landing on Vegeta's back.. "You weigh over 300 pounds," Vegeta yelled from under Azy. Goku just stood there and laughed as the king stood up.

No Escape: Vegeta got up off the ground and started to power up. He went Super Saiyan Four and said, "Now you will deal with a real Saiyan!" Azy just sat down at his thrown. "Don't get worked up Vegeta," The king said, "we have all the time in the world to fight." This really pissed off Vegeta. Goku went over to Vegeta and whispered in his ear, "I have a strange feeling about him." King Azy just sat there almost falling asleep. " I know why don't we watch my favorite show," said the king. He grabbed his golden staff and pressed down on the top of it. Out from below the ground a giant television popped up. As static came into focus, Goku and Vegeta heard their friends voices. On the screen were Gohan and Pan talking. "No way, Pan!" Goku said with delight. Vegeta fired a small energy attack at the TV. "Why did you do that," Azy said in a angry manner. "We should fuse together Vegeta, Goku whispered to Vegeta. "I don't think so, not this time Kakarot! I am going to see how strong he is first," Vegeta said. Vegeta was still in his SSJ4 state. He powered up and created a Final Flash attack and fired it straight at Azy. The king again vanished into thin air. The blast destroyed his thrown. The king ran back to the ashes and started to cry. "My beautiful thrown," he cried. "You want to fight, fine, LETS GO!" Azy powered up getting stronger than Vegeta at his max. Vegeta cocked a smirk, "Your no stronger than me even if I was a Super Saiyan 2." The king started to kick and punch at Vegeta ferociously. Vegeta kept the same smirk all the while. As King Azy got tired, he stopped. Vegeta summoned all his power and fired a Big Bang Attack at the king. After the smoke cleared only Vegeta and Goku were in the palace. Goku was sitting on the ground eating some food he had found in his pocket. About a second later Azy reappeared before them. "Even if you kill me you guys are still stuck here you know." Goku got up from eating and had a real serious look on his face. He stepped up to Azy. "There has to be a way out," he thought. "I still have one question," Goku said, "why did you bring us here?" Azy told them, "Because all my life I have grown up watching you guys. Ever sense you were fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament for the first time, Goku. I have loved every moment of your lives so I brought you here to fight both of my favorite characters forever once you guys died.""You are a sick freak," Vegeta said."No," Goku said, "just a diehard fan." Goku went Super Saiyan 4. "Ok Vegeta, you know what we have to do now," Goku called out."Fu-sion-ha," Goku and Vegeta exclaimed as they fused into the deadly Super Saiyan Four Gogeta. The new warrior was ready to take on the king. "My favorite fighter," Azy cried out.

Fight to the Finish: Gogeta powered up and created his Bing Bang Kamehameha attack. He fired the devastating Wave blowing up everything around him. Gogeta tried to hold back enough energy to make sure he wouldn't kill himself in the explosion. Now he was in the "dead state," Gogeta flew back down the hallway to the opposite end. As far as the eye could see was only black. "So you think you can escape, just try to get out alive," the king said from behind Gogeta. He threw a punch at the Saiyan knocking him over the edge. Gogeta held on to it as long as he could. The black was actually sucking him in like a black hole. With a burst of energy, Gogeta flew up and got back to the thrown room catching his breath for a moment. King Azy ran back into the thrown room ready to attack Gogeta. When Azy got four steps in front of him, Gogeta ducked down as Azy ran. Gogeta then flipped Azy over him. Gogeta got up and jumped on top of the king's stomach. From the weight and speed of the Saiyan, Azy spat up some blood (blue blood). While in the air, Gogeta summoned enough power to destroy the entire palace in an instant. He held a little back so that he wouldn't kill himself again. King Azy rose to his feet."Ka-me," Gogeta said with huge amounts of energy surging around him. "ha-me," he continued with his hands holding the blast. Finally, with on last breath, Gogeta said, "Now die forever, HA!" The beam struck Azy right on top of his head. Gogeta, even holding back as much as he could, was caught up in the blast. Both of them ended up dying from it. When he was in his "dead state," Gogeta quickly used instant-transmission and appeared back in Other World. He had a few scratches but nothing serious. Gogeta unfused back into Goku and Vegeta a moment later. As both of them looked to see if they were ok they jumped back into their fighting stances and continued their bout.

The king lives on: In the middle of space, King Azy floated around aimlessly waiting for another fighter to be born so that he could test his luck again. "I admire you Vegeta and Goku," he said with tears in his eyes. The king would continue to be damned right were he was until he could beat a strong opponent. All he could do now was rebuild his palace from scratch and wait.

The End!


End file.
